Stormlyches
The Stormlyches (Reyshi: þien Stormenlychen, Sayerthenner: Barr Al Yaomagoz, sometimes translated as "Wyzards of the Storm of Storms," but more literally "From the West the Tumultuous-Wyzards" or simply Yaomagoz, "Tumult-Wyzards"), given the title Storm (shortened to „''Sr.“), were an elite class of warwyzards in the 2nd Glorious Army of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory trained in forbidden magicks, and given special clearance by Glorious Emperor Ristt Doralth himself to commit so-called "Crimes Against the Gods." Stormlyches were some of the highest-caliber wyzards this Earth has ever seen, but because of this, were a relatively small force, since only the very best of the best warwyzards were brought into their ranks. The Stormlyches were feared throughout Parthalenn, and Deres during the war, because despite their small numbers, the appearance of even one Stormlych meant almost certain victory for the Glory. Even against the nameless child Billow the Slave the Stormlyches were able to hold their ground. The Stormlych ''Kommander (shortened to Kr.)'' Kalaus won Miel specifically was able to give Billow long-life scars across his face, and even managed to horribly burn many of Billow's allies in his presence. The legacy of the Stormlyches is not a good one. They are remembered as monsters, as affronts to the gods, whose powers were more than any human ever ought to have. Equipment: Stormlyches wore black trench coats frayed at the openings, and pants fastened by a black belt decorated by either household heraldry or symbols of Reynlenn, as well as a shirt, gloves, boots, and a black sangahalk (Reyshi: Fergestenhut, "Farwestern-hat," as in the ''sangahalk worn by Aye the Queen) attached to a gasmask. They were equipped with knives, and a wooden shield. They were expected to be able to handle themselves in hand to hand combat, but were only lightly equipped, since they needed to remain light to achieve lightning levitation. Their trench coats were frayed to speed up their descents from lightning levitation, which they achieved by means of their defenganden, or deathly wands. The trench coats were decorated with three colored buttons: black representing Aye the Queen, white representing Vayess of the Walls, and purple representing the 1st Rainish Magickal Glory, the Far West, the Storm of Storms, and magicks in general. in full military garb]] Defenganden were reforged from chains found all over the Deer Isles, the broken island chain created when the Storm of Storms destroyed Deer Isle. Reyshi wyzards believed the chains to have magickal properties, and rightfully so, since they discovered that they were imbued with an echo of the Storm of Storms by Landeles the God-From-the-Lightning. These wands were marked with an Oporosi Mark, and thus could instantly create golems, and even basic homunculi. They also served as spades, batons, crowbars, knives, lockpicks, toothpicks, hair clippers, nail clippers, and even as hammers. They were worn on arm patches bearing the symbol of the Stormlyches; three white stripes on a purple circle, representing the letter "S" in Rainish Runes, and also three lightning bolts. It colors were an inversion of the flag of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. Defenganden were painted in a liquid form of the Hag; that last living madness which helped develop Schriegendef, and even far bombs. This gave them their distinctive purple color, and made them dangerous to handle with bare skin. Defenganden allowed for Stormlyches to channel both the living madness of the Hag, and the equal parts divine and destructive powers of Landeles. Channeling this power, however, was extremely taxing on Stormlyches. The living madness of the Hag in particular, led some of the more elite Stormlyches to themselves become mad. They began to revel in battle, and felt an inhuman bloodlust that only extreme violence could satiate. As the war went on, more, and more Stormlyches killed themselves and thousands more, by instigating battles they could not possibly hope to win. The would bring down with them dragonstirs to lay waste to armies. Among the very last Stormlyches, who had become so mad, and bloodthirsty that Emperor Ristt declared them renegades, they made bets on whether or not one of them could take Billow's life, having become obsessed with þier Kommander Killer ("Commander Killer"), as they began to call him. For he had killed Kommander Kalaus won Miel at Billow's Battle in Towmuk. The very last Stormlych (besides Ajsen and Lev), Sr. Otosen won Norden-Herrs died when Billow punched his chest cavity in. Requirements: For a warlych in the Glorious Army to earn the title of Storm, he had to meet several requirements: # He had to be of the Queen's Race, and have either black hair or blue eyes, preferably both; # He had to be mentally competent; # He had to have both a pragmatic, and aggressive personality; # He had to be single, without family, and had to forswear all carnal vices; # He had to be below the age of twenty-five; # He had to meet a certain level of physical fitness; # Most importantly, he needed to have a Magickal-Measurement (Reyshi: Magiegenmezen) of 840/1,000 Members: There were forty-nine (49) stormlyches in total. One commander, three captains, and three "supercell" (Reyshi: Superzelle) teams of fifteen members. * Kr. Ard Korone (999/1,000), an alternate timeline version of Gebel Snakepit who turns coat after being convinced by both his Buckshot! counterpart, and Harkness Sterling, a magickal entity that absorbed alternate timeline Kalaus won Miel, about the evil of his ways * Kr. Kalaus won Miel (997/1,000) * Kt. Ajsen Warz-Haus (989/1,000) who secretly survived Billow's Battle and the war, shortly thereafter fleeing to the Far West, where he was eventually found by Wandering Red Rossan Agents, kidnapped, and hanged in the Rol Slum of Anasia's City * Kt. Josefsen Korrkiller (902/1,000), son of Glorious Minister Josef Korrkiller * Kt. Lev Rott-Heir (988/1,000), the "Honorary Queen's Man," an Illicatishman who was patriotic to a fault, and took a hex to the heart for Ristterman Doralth, who named him an honorary Queen's Man. He survived, then proved himself and was allowed to join the Stormlyches (only because he was a pure Ilicatishman, rather than admixed). He served as Ristt's personal bodyguard, but later defected upon learning about the extermination camps and that the Stormlyches were declared renegade. He aided the Yellow Coalition, and eventually ended up killing the Hellseer, sacrificing his life in the process. In the timeline of Buckshot!, Lev was killed by Landeles simultaneously to Ristt, eventually allowing the Hellseer to survive the war and into the time of Buckshot! * Hr. Sr. Ut Schloßbrecher (996/1,000) (Josefsen's supercell) * Sr. Rolf Ostereis (Ajsen's supercell), called "the One Who Wades Through Mud," and "the One Who Wades Through Blood," considered Kalaus won Miel's "right-hand man," and given the special privilege (for a glory-hungry, and violently sadistic man) of heading the Konekts - the army of Konelander wyzard collaborators who turned against their own people in exchange for land, food, and money * Sr. Meoþ Gaulblatter (8/1,000) (Josefsen's supercell) * Sr. Herrmun Korone (Ajsen's supercell) * Sr. Oto won Waßerfall-Jam (Ajsen's supercell) * Sr. Otosen won Norden-Herrs (Lev's supercell) __FORCETOC__ Category:Magicks Category:Wyzards Category:Organizations Category:1st Great War Category:Military History Category:History